


Golden Hour

by JuniperLeo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Scotland, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, rich winwin, stablehand Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLeo/pseuds/JuniperLeo
Summary: Sicheng was looking forward to his summer getaway in Scotland, the rolling hills and luscious scenery bringing him back to childhood memories. However, upon his arrival, he found something that hindered his plans and changed his summer completely, stableboy Jung Jaehyun.





	Golden Hour

Sicheng smiled as he gazed out the window, the countryside flashing by in blurs and streaks. He was spending the summer in Scotland at one of his parent's many estates, this particular estate was one of his favorites growing up and he was grateful to return there and to return to the peaceful and tranquil life of the Scottish countryside. Growing up as the only child of business tycoon and successful entrepreneur Dong Liang meant that Sicheng had grown up extremely rich, it also meant he had a lot of responsibilities, he was expected to head some of his father’s business branches in China and Korea before eventually (hopefully) looking over his father’s entire industry. Sicheng was always given the best opportunities as a child and had attended elite private schools in China before his parents decided that they wanted him to run the Korean branch of his father’s company after college and subsequently transferred him to an elite boarding school in South Korea. Sicheng had made many friends with other rich Chinese attendees but was viewed as somewhat of an outcast by his peers because no matter how wealthy their family was, Sicheng’s family wealth exceeded them all. Sicheng had often spent his younger years pondering about what life would be like under a different status, maybe he would be able to have a career as a dancer or an actor like he’d always dreamed of, maybe he would’ve been something completely obscure like an author, who knows. Sicheng lost himself in his thoughts and daydreams as the scenic countryside continued to flash by in snippets and streaks. Finally, the sight of a familiar manor began to make itself known. The astounding country manor revealed itself in all of its splendor, resplendent with its cream-colored walls that shimmered golden in late afternoons, dark rosewood doors that swept one in, and the rosewood shuttered windows that all but beckoned one closer. The large iron gate in front of the property opened upon the arrival of the vehicle and no sooner had the chauffeur parked the car than Sicheng found multiple staff members opening his door and unloading his luggage. Sicheng stepped out into the summer air and breathed in deeply, a smile graced his face as he turned towards the manor.

The large oak doors opened inwards with a slight push from Sicheng and the large beautiful interior gleamed back at him. Large elegant windows let in copious amounts of sunlight and the pristine white walls and dark rosewood let out a complimentary contrast as they glistened in the light. Sicheng stood there for a moment, drinking it all in before heading towards the staircase which would lead to the bedrooms. Sicheng supposed that since he wasn’t here with his parents that he could take up residence in the master bedroom for the summer but out of habit Sicheng found himself turning towards the room that he called his as a child. The room looked just as he’d remembered it, the white walls and oak wood matched the interior of the rest of the house and the white curtains swayed in the breeze, a queen bed with pristine white silk sheets beckoned Sicheng and he was tempted to just take a nap and retire after a long day of traveling. Before Sicheng could seize the chance and clamber under the inviting sheets his stomach growled alerting him to the fact that he hadn’t eaten since before his flight over 11 hours ago. The kitchen was resplendent with its glistening woodwork and the smell of freshly baked pastries brought a bright smile on Sicheng’s face as he inhaled deeply. The smell reminded him of his childhood when he would help Maria, his family’s personal chef, bake bread and pastries, there was nothing better to Sicheng as a child than learning how to bake bread. Learning how to knead the dough, distribute the flour, and incorporate ingredients was one of Sicheng’s fondest memories, the smell of baking bread never failed to put a smile on Sicheng’s face and there was no better feeling in the world than eating bread straight out of the oven. Sicheng snapped out of his reverie when a figure entered the kitchen, he found himself wrapped in comforting arms and eagerly hugged back. _Maria_.  
“Darling” Maria crooned as she stepped back to observe Sicheng eyes widening as she’d noticed how tall he’d grown. “My, my, you’ve grown so tall! Last time I saw you, you were only as tall as my waist, and now look at you-you’re about half a foot taller than me! Of course, you’re way too skinny! I knew your parents shouldn’t have sent you away if they’d kept you with me and my cooking you’d have a little meat on your bones! No matter, come I just finished baking some treats better to start feeding you late instead of never” Sicheng found himself ushered to the dining room, all of his whines about how he was eating well and was taking good care of himself were silenced with a pointed glare. She turned and left before returning shortly with a plate stacked high with slices of freshly baked bread, and different jams and kinds of butter decorating the side. “Eat and when you’re finished I baked some pies earlier this morning for dessert” Sicheng smiled in gratitude before digging into the simple feast. He almost let out a small moan of delight as the taste of the freshly made bread combined with the taste of the jam that almost certainly made fresh as well. Sicheng let the taste bring him back to his childhood when he was little he was given small “missions or tasks” to complete when Maria was to busy to do so. One such task was to go and pick fresh blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries from the garden at the back of the property, he would meticulously look over the berries to decide the ripest ones and would go back to the house to rinse them off carefully before helping Maria make them into delicious jams and pies. Sicheng reveled in how something so simple such as a taste or smell could take him back to so many fond childhood memories as he continued to eat. No sooner had Sicheng finished eating than he found his plates being cleared and a mouthwatering slice of blueberry pie was placed in front of him. “Eat, the blueberries were picked fresh this morning, and then when you’re finished I think there’s a certain horse that’s been waiting to see you again” Maria smiled fondly at him before turning back towards the kitchen. Sicheng smiled at the memory of his favorite horse and looked forward to seeing him again.

Sicheng exited the manor and was greeted by the sight of a large pool that glistened and sparkled in the sunlight, he stopped briefly to dip his hand in the water before continuing on his path to the stables. The walk to the stables was serene, the fresh air was a stark difference compared to the air of the large cities Sicheng had spent most of his life in and the green pastures and trails surrounding him reminded him of how he had romped around as a child pretending he was a knight or a prince on a long quest to save the world. Finally, after wandering about on the trail with frequent stops along the way to pick some berries or simply marvel at the nature surrounding him Sicheng was greeted by the sight of the stable. The large wooden doors beckoned him inwards as the thought of his favorite horse brought a smile on his face. He eagerly rushed forwards and took his first step inside the stable in years, the sound of horses clomping their hooves and the musty smell of hay greeted him as he looked around cautiously. Sicheng spotted a sleek chestnut horse in the corner, its powerful muscles gleaming in the sunlight, he tentatively stepped forward. He had just stopped in front of the horse when he noticed a bucket of bran and carrots sitting next to the stall. He grabbed a handful before tentatively reaching out a hand towards the creature, it looked warily back at him before slowly lowering its head and taking a tentative bite at the food in Sicheng’s outstretched hand, once it was sure Sicheng wouldn’t retreat it began eating quickly and less nervously. Sicheng let out a chuckle of relief and awe and reached out to stroke the horse, he patted it for a couple of seconds before he couldn’t contain himself anymore and nuzzled into the horse’s neck.  
“Firenze” Sicheng breathed out. He hugged the horse in happiness “Oh, how I’ve missed you” Sicheng and Firenze remained there lost in their reunion for a couple moments more before a voice broke through the air, startling them both.  
“And who might you be?” Sicheng jumped back from Firenze before turning to examine the stranger, he was tall, albeit only a little taller than Sicheng. The stranger had light brown hair and a strong build that led to a handsome face, his eyes looking scrutinizingly at Sicheng. He was wearing a white shirt, brown trousers that looked worn and dirty from work, and weathered black boots that somehow managed to look more worn down than his pants.  
“I’m Dong Sicheng, and who are you?” Upon hearing his name the boy stiffened before immediately straightening his back and smiling.  
“I am Jung Jaehyun I’m the stable hand and in charge of taking care of the stable during the summer” Sicheng smiled and nodded before turning back to examine Firenze.  
“And Firenze, you take good care of him right?” Sicheng admired the mare and hardly noticed that Jaehyun had moved next to Sicheng to admire Firenze as well.  
“I do. He’s a beauty, truly a majestic creature, I only do the best for him of course” Jaehyun reached out to stroke Firenze in admiration “Is he yours, sir?” Sicheng smiled wistfully  
“Yes, my parents bought him for me when I was a child, said it would be good for me to have a companion to spend my time with, he was only a couple years old at that time, we basically grew up together…” Sicheng smiled fondly at childhood memories as Jaehyun looked curiously on, Sicheng’s smile faded as he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. It’s weak to get attached to things. He cleared his throat before continuing. “But unfortunately I haven’t seen him in many years, it’s nice to see him again. I am glad he is being taken such good care of” Sicheng trailed off deep in thought before clearing his throat and continuing “also there is no need to call me sir, please, Sicheng is fine” Jaehyun quirked a brow before a soft smile graced his face

“Of course, truly Firenze is one of my favorites to care for, I can’t even imagine how much he must’ve cost, he’s very well trained as well” Sicheng only continued to smile fondly before a small commotion caused them both to startle and look towards the other side of the stable. In it, a small foal was making a fuss and Jaehyun quickly headed over to examine the commotion. Sicheng quietly observed Jaehyun as he worked on calming down the small foal and quickly located the problem of a small spider that had seemed to spook it.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Sicheng spoke before he could stop himself  
“A girl, her name’s Ellie, she was born just a couple months ago” It was Jaehyun’s turn to smile fondly. Ellie continued to fuss but was seemingly more calm than just a couple seconds before. “Here you can come to touch her if you want” Sicheng found himself moving forward eagerly at the invitation. The foal tensed for a second before letting Sicheng gingerly touch her, she leaned into his touch after a couple of seconds and seemed to fully relax. “Here I have some food if you want to feed her” Sicheng nodded absentmindedly as he heard Jaehyun shuffle a bit behind him before returning with some small carrot slices. Sicheng’s hand briefly brushed Jaehyun’s as he grabbed a couple of the sticks, Ellie, seemingly growing impatient, nipped eagerly at the sticks in Jaehyun’s hand. Conversation flowed eagerly between the pair as they continued to feed Ellie, they made small talk about school, where they were from, what brought them here and so on. The carrot sticks were long gone but the conversation continued to flow naturally as the pair stood in the stable watching Ellie romp around, Sicheng only just noticed that the sky outside was turning a dusty shade of pink and decided he should begin the trek back towards the main house before it got too dark. Jaehyun seemed to sense Sicheng’s thoughts and bid him goodbye before Sicheng could open his mouth, Sicheng was left staring at Jaehyun’s retreating form in confusion for a couple of seconds before turning towards to exit himself and walking back towards the main house.  
~  
A warm summer breeze wafted over the meadow, ruffling the tall green grass and bringing a cooling sensation to the hot Scottish countryside. Sicheng lay in the grass letting the warmth envelop him as he inhaled the fresh country air, the feeling was indescribable but undoubtedly so comfortable that he found himself drifting off to sleep in the combination of warm air and the soft grass. His book lay long forgotten next to him as he began to doze off.  
“Sicheng?” A voice cut through the peaceful and serene countryside and Sicheng’s eyes snapped open as he vaguely registered someone calling his name in the distance. He lay there for a couple moments trying to register whether or not the voice was real or just a fragment of his sleep idled brain, not hearing anything he rolled to his side and tried to return to the peaceful bliss of moments before. “Sicheng?” He was getting fed up with this voice. He opened his eyes to notice a figure staring down at him bemusedly. The worn dirty work boots and brown trousers left no doubt about it, Jaehyun.  
“What are you doing out here?” Jaehyun asked as he noticed an empty basket, and an unopened book all laying next to Sicheng’s resting form. Sicheng groaned as he brought himself to his elbows. _He just wanted to sleep, is that too much to ask?_  
“Maria sent me out here to pick some blueberries from the garden for a pie she wants to bake later and I decided to make a proper picnic out of it” Sicheng answered as he gestured to the empty basket and book beside him. Jaehyun chuckled as he observed the basket and reached out a hand to help Sicheng up.

“Come on it’s better to pick all of the berries now and then rest instead of resting and waking up later realizing you still need to pick them” Sicheng wanted dearly to ignore Jaehyun and go back to his slumber but he knew that Jaehyun’s logic was correct. He took Jaehyun’s hand and let himself be pulled to his feet before grabbing the basket and following Jaehyun to the gardens at the end of the meadow.  
The heat bore down on them as they carefully picked blueberries selecting only the juiciest and ripest ones, it became a joke as they worked, judging the blueberries and harshly critiquing each other’s choices.  
“That one looks rotten what a horrible choice on your part for putting it in the pile” Jaehyun comically critiqued as he observed some of the berries Sicheng had picked, Sicheng responded by picking up the berry and swatting it at Jaehyun who narrowly dodged it.  
“What about that one, huh? That one looks unripe and sour! I cannot believe you’re judging MY berries when your pile has berries that look like that!” Jaehyun responded by staring straight into Sicheng’s eyes and eating the berry in question before making a face and grimacing when he found out that the berry was indeed unripe and very sour. The sound of laughter traveled and broke through the quiet and serene meadow as Sicheng and Jaehyun continued to work and poke fun at each other.  
A soft breeze rustled the tall green grass as the heat bore down on Jaehyun and Sicheng’s resting figures, they had begun the trek back towards the main house when they had decided to stop and rest.  
“That one looks like a bear” Sicheng tilted his head in confusion. “That one next to the one we said looked like a car” Sicheng tried to angle his head to see it from Jaehyun’s perspective.  
“I don’t see it I think it looks like a cow truthfully” Jaehyun scoffed at Sicheng’s response, as he tried to explain how the cloud made a bear shape Sicheng watched the wind transform it into what he could only describe as a lion. It was incredibly childlike but also incredibly serene and joyous to be spending the remainder of their afternoon forming shapes out of clouds but both boys were content with the lazy relaxation and the joy of each other’s company. Both boys continued to lay in the tall grass letting the breeze wash over them and were basking in the peaceful silence when Jaehyun spoke  
“There’s a small town about 8 kilometers from here, it’s a pretty short drive, I need to buy some new work boots and I’ve noticed you don’t have very good outdoor shoes, do you want to come with me? There’s a small store which sells shoes” Sicheng looked down at his ‘outdoor’ shoes, aka his $590 Burberry vintage sneakers, they already looked a bit dirty from today's excursions and while he could easily afford a new pair he did know that it would just be better to invest in a pair that he wouldn’t mind spending the summer in. Sicheng grimaced as he wiped some dirt from the bottom of his sneakers, Jaehyun only smirked as he observed Sicheng “I take that as yes then?” Sicheng agreed, secretly he was glad he could buy some new shoes, in hindsight he didn’t pack very appropriate clothing for his summer getaway.  
“We should probably get going, Maria asked me to pick these hours ago, I feel bad about keeping her waiting” Sicheng gestured to the basket as he made his way to his feet, this time it was his turn to lend a hand to help Jaehyun up from the meadow floor.  
“I should probably go check on the horses anyway” Jaehyun let his voice trail off, Sicheng observed him, he couldn’t tell if it was just his imagination but Jaehyun seemed sad for their little adventures to be put to an end.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, do you have a phone?” Jaehyun nodded at Sicheng’s inquiry and reached into his back pocket before handing his phone to Sicheng, Sicheng wordlessly typed in his number and contact before handing Jaehyun’s phone back. “There, text me about what time you want to go tomorrow and I’ll meet you at either the house or the stables, I’d hate to keep Maria waiting any longer, I’ll see you tomorrow” With a small wave Sicheng turned and began walking back towards the house leaving Jaehyun in the meadow staring forlornly and wistfully after his retreating figure.  
~  
Sunlight filtered in through the sheer white curtains creating a golden glow and basking Sicheng in light. He groaned as turned over, drifting back off into a light slumber as he let the cool silk sheets envelop him as he basked in the warm sunlight. Sicheng vaguely registered the sound of his phone buzzing somewhere in the background of his mind but he ignored it in favor of the silk sheets and comfortable bed. The buzzing only continued, Sicheng groaned as he blindly reached for his phone, he looked at the screen trying to decipher the muddled text with his sleep ridden brain but quickly sat up when he managed to read the messages. _Shit, Jaehyun._ Sicheng quickly sprang up and got dressed before grabbing his wallet and running down the stairs, he ran into the kitchen and quickly grabbed an apple before he decided to cut a slice of the pie Maria had baked last night and placing it on a plate with some plastic wrap. He quickly exited the large rosewood doors and smiled as he noticed Jaehyun waiting next to his car on the cobblestone driveway.  
“Here, I figured since you helped me pick the berries yesterday you should have some of the pie too” Jaehyun smiled as he accepted the pie before opening the passenger door and letting Sicheng in and heading towards the driver's seat. The car was old, Sicheng had been in many nicer ones in his lifetime but something about this car made him feel more comfortable and welcome than any of the rich luxurious cars he had grown accustomed to. He let out a slight chuckle as he noticed the pine air freshener hanging off of the rearview mirror, Jaehyun smiled bashfully and laughed as well as he followed Sicheng’s line of sight to the air freshener.  
The car ride was short but conversation flowed naturally between the duo the entire way the Scottish countryside flashing by in a blur as the pair continued to talk and recount to each other childhood stories and recent adventures.  
Jaehyun parked the car and held up one figure gesturing Sicheng to wait before exiting the car, confusion crossed Sicheng’s features as he observed Jaehyun exit the car before he went over to the passenger side and opened Sicheng’s.  
“You know I’m capable of opening my own door?” Sicheng mused Jaehyun only smiled in return, dimple on full display.  
“I know, I just wanted to be the one to do it” At a loss for words Sicheng could only settle with rolling his eyes before following Jaehyun into the small store. Jaehyun quickly made his way over to the back and returned with a pair of leather black work boots, the same exact pair that he donned now only newer. Sicheng raised his eyebrow as Jaehyun smiled at him before turning towards a different aisle and beginning his own hunt for shoes. Sicheng had tested out a pair of sneakers that fit well and weren’t too ugly and had decided on buying them, Jaehyun had returned carrying a shoe box and a receipt signaling he had already made his purchase.  
“What do you think of these? They’re kind of cheap but I don’t really know how good of quality they are-“  
“Sicheng, it’s just a pair of shoes for the summer, come on there’s another place I want to show you” Sicheng gave one more glance to the pair of shoes he’d decided on before packing them up and heading towards the register. Sicheng’s eyes widened as he saw how cheap the shoes were, he didn’t think he’d ever paid so little for an item of clothing in his life. He grimaced as he put away his cash and pulled out his card instead, it would only make everyone uncomfortable to have to get that much change for such a big bill. He thanked the cashier as he turned around only to find Jaehyun smirking at him,  
“Shut up I didn’t know that they’d be so cheap” Jaehyun only continued to smirk as he followed Sicheng out the store. Jaehyun and Sicheng walked together towards the car, Jaehyun speeding up slightly so he could open Sicheng’s door for him again. “Stop, I can open my own doors” Sicheng stated, but his statement had no bite to it.  
“I told you I want to do it” Jaehyun simply replied while settling down in the driver's seat. “Are you fine with a bit of a drive? There’s a really good restaurant I want to show you, I know you love her and she is an amazing cook but this place could even put Maria to shame” Jaehyun seemed a bit nervous as he glanced towards Sicheng. Sicheng nodded in response, his curiosity getting the better of him if Jaehyun said it was better than Maria’s food then there was no way he couldn’t try it.  
The drive was long but incredibly scenic, they were driving along Scotland’s infamous cliffs and shoreline and Sicheng could admire the beautiful ocean from his seat. The greenery from the cliffs complimented the rich blue water beautifully, the pure white sea foam looked so perfect it was almost as if it had been painted in, the golden rays of the sun shone and sparkled in time with the tide, Sicheng would’ve been content to look at this view forever. Sicheng had been so absorbed in the breathtaking views that he hadn’t noticed that they had arrived at their destination, a clearing of Jaehyun’s throat broke him from his reverie. Sicheng made sure that this time he opened his own door, Jaehyun seemed a little disappointed but brushed it off as he motioned towards the restaurant. In front of them was a small brick building looking completely out of place in all of the scenic greenery, the cliffs that led to the sea were about 80 meters behind the restaurant but even from where they stood Sicheng could still see the spectacular view. The building looked small and quaint and upon entering Sicheng could tell it was cozy and homey, nothing flashy or expensive like he had grown accustomed to.  
“Come on there’s a patio in the back, nothing like some good food and a view right?” Jaehyun said while gesturing towards the back. Sicheng noticed that despite his smirk and confidence that there was a slight hesitance in his words and Jaehyun seemed nervous, Sicheng smiled warmly in agreement and followed Jaehyun to the back.  
Jaehyun was right, there was nothing quite like food and a view, the view was, as always, breathtaking and the food was, as Jaehyun had promised, the best Sicheng had ever tasted. A sweet old lady had come to take their orders, and while they were waiting conversation flowed naturally between them. When their orders had arrived Sicheng was a little put off by the simplicity of it, the presentation paled in comparison to some of the extravagant displays Sicheng had tried but one bite had quickly proven the skillful cooking present in the dish.

“I used to come here all the time when I was a kid, probably some of my best childhood memories involve this restaurant” Jaehyun smiled fondly while gazing around the patio and into the restaurant, Sicheng felt like he was trespassing as he observed Jaehyun’s fond expression “I was really nervous to bring you here, growing up this place was my little secret, not very many people know about this place or that it even exists” Jaehyun gestured around the empty patio “I always thought of this place here as my best-kept secret, I felt special knowing that such a special place existed and I was one of the few people who knew about it. I was… nervous bringing you here but I really wanted to show you this place and share some of its special beauty with you, do you like it?” Jaehyun looked extremely nervous now, he didn’t look at Sicheng the entire time he spoke instead staring at his lap and his hands were fidgeting throughout his entire speech, despite it all Jaehyun looked hopeful as well. Sicheng was at a loss for words, he knew once he tasted the food and saw the views from the patio that this restaurant was special but hearing Jaehyun speak about his memories and childhood made Sicheng feel extremely special as well. Sicheng didn’t know what it was but something in Jaehyun’s speech made his heart flutter and he felt incredibly special that Jaehyun had decided to share such an important place with him.  
“Jaehyun, I love it. I was skeptical but you were right, this place has the best food I’ve ever tasted, thank you so much for bringing me here, it’s really amazing” Jaehyun looked like an enormous weight had been lifted off of his chest as he heard Sicheng’s revelation and his face broke out in a smile one he’d heard Sicheng admit he loved it. From there the conversation continued steadily but it was different from before, Sicheng couldn’t place a finger on what changed but it seemed more intimate, Jaehyun and Sicheng were both entranced with each other’s stories and both were engrossed in learning as much about each other as they could. It was late afternoon when they’d decided they should begin the drive back, the afternoon was well spent between the two of them and the mood between them had grown from friends to something more, both of them never losing the faint dusting of pink on their cheeks or the shy smiles throughout their afternoon. Jaehyun rushed to open the car door for Sicheng again and instead of replying with a comment or an eye-roll Sicheng just accepted with a shy smile, Jaehyun’s smile matched his as he closed the door and headed towards the driver's side. The drive back to the manor was different, the setting sun created a beautiful golden glow on the Scottish scenery and Sicheng found himself lost in the view and his own thoughts as they drove away from the tiny restaurant and the beautiful coastline.

~  
Warm sunlight filtered through the white curtains casting a glow around the room as Sicheng woke up. He was up surprisingly early for once and he admired the content feeling he had surrounded by soft silk and bathed in golden light, he could stay in this comfort and warm feeling forever if he had too. Sicheng remained there for a couple moments more before a loud clattering from the downstairs area jolted him out of his thoughts, startled Sicheng decided to head downstairs, he assumed it was probably Maria who had created the noises and she might need help. Sicheng walked down the stairs, still rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Jaehyun standing at the foot of the stairs holding a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a plate of freshly cut fruit stacked on top of waffles. Jaehyun smiled sheepishly while holding out the breakfast  
“Sorry I was planning on surprising you with breakfast in bed or something but I’m not very graceful and there may or may not be a huge mess in the kitchen right now that I need to clean up before Maria wakes up” Jaehyun trailed off looking expectantly at Sicheng, who was clearly confused.  
“Is… there an occasion for making breakfast or did you just feel like it?” A faint blush tinted Jaehyun’s cheeks as he cleared his throat  
“Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me today? I already made sandwiches and some snacks and I persuaded Maria to bake us a pie last night, I’ve packed that as well. It’s totally fine if you don’t want to I just thought that it would be fun, I just figured while I was making the sandwiches since I was already here I would cook you breakfast as well” Jaehyun rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stared resolutely down at the floor. Sicheng stood there processing the statement for a couple moments more before he took the food and started walking towards the dining area  
“A picnic sounds lovely, I would love to go” He replied as he grabbed another plate and begin piling some waffles and fruit onto it “it’s too much just for me to eat by myself” Sicheng explained as he handed the second plate to Jaehyun who accepted happily. The breakfast was delicious, Sicheng had no idea that Jaehyun was such a good cook and the food was gone in a flash.  
“I’m going to go clean up the kitchen, you can get ready and then the car is parked out front if you want to meet me by it?” Sicheng looked down at his clothes at Jaehyun’s statement and embarrassment flushed his features as he noticed he was still in his silk pajamas, he nodded before placing his dishes in the dishwasher and quickly dashing upstairs. Sicheng hadn’t gone on a picnic since he was a child and had no idea what to wear, he selected a white button-up shirt and paired it with some black pants and his sneakers. He knew it wasn’t the most sensible fashion choice but Jaehyun had dressed up as well, instead of his normal worn out work jeans, old boots and worn out shirt Jaehyun was wearing a short-sleeved button-up blue shorts and tennis shoes as well. Sicheng headed back downstairs and towards the large rosewood doors, carefully locking them behind before turning to see Jaehyun waiting by his car. Sicheng briefly wondered how Jaehyun had gotten inside, all of the workers had a separate house they lived in right next to the main manor but Sicheng had never asked if Jaehyun lived with them or if he had his own place and drove to work every day, Sicheng made a point to ask him about it later. Sicheng supposed Jaehyun must have a key to the main manor like Maria or some of the other workers did, considering he was a worker it wouldn’t make much sense for him not to have a key. All of his thoughts got pushed from his mind as Jaehyun gently took Sicheng’s hand in his own and opened the car door for Sicheng making sure he was safely inside before giving his hand a small squeeze and letting go closing the car door behind him. Sicheng had no idea where they were going, but if it was anything like where Jaehyun took him last time he knew it would be amazing. Sicheng’s mind was consumed with thoughts and questions as they drove, something about this felt different then there past friendly excursions, Jaehyun’s kiss on his hand set the mood for a very different outing than previous ones but Sicheng felt ok with it, actually he found a small part of himself craving a change but he couldn’t pinpoint what that part was or what exactly he was longing for. Sicheng was staring out the window deep in thought when Jaehyun placed a hand on his thigh keeping the other one planted firmly on the steering wheel, Sicheng looked over at Jaehyun but he kept his eyes firmly planted on the road, the only indication that this was different from usual was the pink blush tainting Jaehyun’s cheeks. Sicheng was flustered, to say the least, but as the drive continued he found himself enjoying the warmth of Jaehyun’s hand and it brought a sense of safety and security that he couldn’t describe. The drive found the two delving deeper into the nature of Scotland and Sicheng found them driving along a lake he had no trouble recognizing, Loch Lomond. Jaehyun parked the car and quickly got out to open Sicheng’s door for him, letting him step out before closing it and heading towards the trunk of the car and retrieving a blanket and a picnic basket.  
“Come on we have a little bit of a walk," Jaehyun said motioning towards the lakefront, he extended his hand out towards Sicheng who accepted it. The scenery from the lake was stunning and Sicheng often found himself stopping to admire it before the soft tugging of Jaehyun’s hand enveloping his dragged him along. Jaehyun told Sicheng about a secret spot he had found as a kid that showcased the lake beautifully. Finally, Sicheng and Jaehyun found themselves wandering off of the path and deeper into the mini forest around the edge of the lake before emerging in a small area surrounded by trees on the lakes border, it was beautiful.  
“I found this spot as a kid, since it’s not a part of the official path leading to the lake not many people know about it but I think it has a better view than most of the ‘official spots’ this area of the lake especially is just really nice to look at” Jaehyun rolled out the blanket and smoothed it over a couple times before motioning at Sicheng to sit down next to him, Sicheng sat down all while admiring the views surrounding them. Soft sunlight peeked through the branches and leaves of the trees and glinted off of the stunningly deep blue lake water. The shadows and reflections cast onto the lake from the surrounding forest looked so perfect they might have well been painted in, Sicheng looked around in wonder. Next to him Jaehyun was busy getting all of the food out and placing it in front of them, Sicheng’s eyes widened at the array of foods, he didn’t know Jaehyun put that much effort into preparing this. Surrounding them were sandwiches, a variety of cheeses and meats, macarons, one of Maria’s famous pies, and a sparkling glass of champagne and two wine glasses. Sicheng watched as Jaehyun opened the bottle and poured them both a small amount before handing Sicheng a glass. Sicheng was still in awe the beautiful lake couple with the thoughtfulness behind the picnic made everything seem quite romantic.  
It was late afternoon by the time they had finished eating, there was still a copious amount of leftovers however both of them were so full neither could eat another bite, Sicheng cleaned everything up and put it back in the basket, setting it to the side before laying back down on the blanket. It seemed Jaehyun had the same idea as he lay next to Sicheng, the warm air combined with their full stomachs made both of them quite drowsy and Sicheng found himself drifting off to sleep.  
Sicheng opened his eyes taking a couple seconds to adjust to the foreign surroundings before noticing Jaehyun next to him, looking at him in what seemed fascination. From the golden red light shining down on them Sicheng could conclude that it was probably right before sunset based off of how everything had a red glow cast on them. Jaehyun’s brown hair was tinted red in the light and soft flyways were shining golden, his face looked tanner in the light and his eyes looked like they had gold flecks in them, truly Jaehyun looked so beautiful and ethereal Sicheng’s breathe was taken away, and based off of how Jaehyun was looking at him Sicheng guessed he looked the same. Jaehyun slowly moved forward to brush a strand of hair away from Sicheng’s face, his pupils were dilated and he seemed fascinated with drinking in and observing every detail of Sicheng. Sicheng swallowed thickly his mouth seemed dry and Jaehyun every so slowly inched forward, he stopped right before their mouths were to touch silently asking Sicheng for permission, Sicheng nodded thickly. Jaehyun remained still observing Sicheng and drinking him in for a couple moments more before ever so slowly creeping forward and bringing his lips to Sicheng’s. The kiss started out hesitantly at first before something seemed to snap inside Jaehyun and he brought their mouths closer together applying more pressure. The kiss felt so surreal, every second was magical, every brush of their lips caused sparks in his stomach. Jaehyun leads the kiss, setting a quicker pace and applying more pressure, he swipes his tongue across Sicheng’s lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss further. All of Jaehyun’s senses are reduced to Sicheng, Sicheng, Sicheng, all he can register is white noise and how Sicheng’s body feels white hot against his. Jaehyun pulls back slightly to catch his breath, both of their pupils are blown wide as they drink in the sight of each other. Jaehyun leans in to pepper kisses all along Sicheng’s face and neck before leaning back  
“I’ve liked you for so long you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” he admits shyly before leaning in to capture Sicheng’s lips in a sweet short kiss. Sicheng kisses him back putting all the words he needed into the kiss, they remain there for a couple moments more, drinking everything in, neither of them wanting to leave this place and return back to the manor but the sunset signals the coming darkness and reluctantly Jaehyun stands up and reaches a hand out to help Sicheng up. Neither of them let go of each other’s hands the entire walk back to the car, the walk back is shared with soft smiles, sweet kisses and teasing jokes, both of them perfectly content with the moment. Finally, after the car is loaded Sicheng and Jaehyun begin the long drive back towards the manor.  
The familiar cobblestone driveway signals their arrival at the manor. During the long drive back it had turned from dusk to night time and the only thing visible in the pitch black night was the stars scattered across the sky. Jaehyun and Sicheng had finished unloading everything and were left in the night admiring each other.  
“Do you know what constellation that is” Jaehyun’s voice was barely above a whisper as he pointed towards the night sky, Sicheng shook his head trying to make out the shape in the cluster of stars Jaehyun was pointing at  
“That one right there is Scorpius, two of its stars, Antares and Shaula are among two of the brightest stars in the sky, Antares is what makes of the scorpion’s heart in the constellation” Sicheng watched in fascination is Jaehyun drew out the constellation with his finger explaining in detail each of the stars and meanings and folklore behind them. Sicheng knew Jaehyun was just trying to buy time, neither of them quite ready to say goodbye to the magical day they had shared, Sicheng knew it would have to be him to say goodbye so he reluctantly bid Jaehyun goodnight but not before giving him one last soft kiss under the moonlight and promising to see him tomorrow. Jaehyun was left watching Sicheng’s retreating figure, a soft dimpled smile gracing his features as he watched Sicheng retreat into the house, he was already planning what tomorrow’s adventures would be.

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who's read my works before you know the drill, English is not my first language so if you have any critiques or suggestions on how to improve my writing please please please leave a comment, I really enjoy writing these fics and I want to make them as enjoyable as possible for you guys as well so if there are any ways to improve my writing please let me know. Moving on, haha, I like to leave very open and ambiguous endings so basically, they spend the rest of the summer together and Sicheng, because he's rich, flys back to Scotland whenever he can to see Jaehyun and eventually after college instead of taking over the Korean branch of his dad's companies he takes over the European branch and him and Jaehyun move to England together.  
> Please, please, please leave a kudos if you liked it and any comments on anything I can fix or work on to improve my writing, I really enjoyed writing this fic and oh my god just imagine Jaehyun with a Scottish accent and rich boy Sicheng, ugh my heart. Oof, leave a kudos and comments if you want and I'll keep you guys updated with more fics in the future, once again, I really hope you enjoyed it (:


End file.
